Bestfriends Turned Into Lovers
by Naseka252
Summary: Kukai and Amu's relationship get even closer when he graduates and Nadeshiko's gone off in her journey. Will they become more than just friends? Or stay the way they are. READ TO FIND OUT! Rated T for future language.
1. Chapter 1

KukAmu Fanfic: Best Friends turned into Lovers.

Kukai is now graduating from the Elementary School section to the Middle School section. Nadeshiko, Amu's best friend, has now gone off in her own journey. Amu learns that this isn't the ending but the start of a new beginning. The only problem is that Nadeshiko was the one that Amu would go to for all her troubles. Now who is she supposed to turn to? That answer is Kukai. As new guardians come, and new troubles start forming Kukai and Amu's relationship get even closer. With new undiscovered feelings from Kuukai and an emotional stir in Amu are these two going to become more than friends?.. Or will they just be stuck in the mist of just friendship. Read more to find out!

Ikuto: Wait.. Wait.. Why does she go to Kukai and not me?

Naseka: Because he's more.. He's more the advice kind of guy..

Ikuto: I can give good advice too you know.

Amu: Kuukai gives better advice.

Kukai: I feel so respected!

Naseka: Ummm.. Anyways-

Ikuto: Shut up kid.

Kukai: What, are you jealous that Amu's choosing me? *Puts arm around Amu's shoulder.*

*Amu Blushes*

Ikuto: Hey, it's just a story. In reality she loves me.

Kukai: Well you never know. This story can change everything, right Amu?

Amu: Ummm..

Naseka: Uhh.. Guys..

Ikuto: Don't be such a hot shot.

Kukai: Jealous?

Ikuto: You little-

*Whacks Kukai and Ikuto with a baseball bat*

Amu: Kukai! Ikuto!

Naseka: Alright. There will be some TadAmu and Amuto moments-

Ikuto: HAH!

*Whacks again*

Naseka: But since its a KukAmu fanfic we all know who ends up with who. ;)

Kukai: HAH!

*Whacks*

Amu: Uhh... Naseka doesn't own any of us. We all belong to Peach Pit. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Nadeshiko's Goodbye.

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm rings through the pink haired, yellow black polka dotted pajamas, bed headed girl's head. "Ugh..." She groans. "Amu-Chan it's time for you to wake up!" The athletic pink haired chara yells. Amu pulls her blanket over her head and replies back tiredly, "I don't.. Feel like getting up.. 5 more minutes.." The blue hat chara flies over to her master, "Remember the last time you said that? You were about to be late." Ran rushes over right near Amu's ear and starts cheering, "Wake up Amu-chi! Wake up Amu-chi! Let's go! Let's go! A-M-U! WAKE-"

"SHUT UP!" Amu angrily yanks her pink fluffed blanket up and yells at Ran. Ran starts laughing along with Miki.

Amu gets up from her bed and does her normal routine. As she was putting on her X hair clip into her hair she realizes Su wasn't in the room. Worried she asks Miki and Ran where Su was. They didn't know where she was either. After 3 minutes of looking for Su, the green apron chara strolls in through the window humming. "Hmm.. Hmm.. Hmm" Su closes the window and exclaims, "What a nice day for a morning walk! Good morning everyone!" Amu, Ran, and Miki stare at her with a blank face. "What's wrong? Is there a problem?" Su asks with a confused expresion. Amu sighs and Miki shrugs it off. "Simple Su.."

"Huh?" Blank face Su questions.

As Amu was walking to school she stopped and looked into the sky. It was clear and the sun was shining brightly then ever before. Amu started walking again and then a soccor ball hits her on the back of her head.

"OUCH!" Amu screeches.

"Hinamori!" Her brown haired senpai comes rushing over to her.

". . . Kukai!" Amu angrily throws a fist at him but Kukai catches it and puts his hands up.

"Ahaha.. My bad, my bad. Sorry about that Hinamori." He chuckles softly and pats her head. Amu calms herself and uses her cool and spicy tone, "Whatever."

As they reached Seiyo Academy everyone was staring at the Jacks chair and Joker. "Look! Its Hinamori Amu-chan! The cool and spicy character matches so well with Souma Kukai-sama's energetic character!" "Are they dating?" "Its Hinamori Amu! The cool and spicy!" Whispers flew around them. "Oh great.. More rumors." Amu thought to herself. Kukai on the otherhand wasn't minding the whispers at all. He knew that Amu was just a close friend. She was more like a sister to him, nothing more. "KUKAI! AMU-CHI!" They looked to the right to see their childish friend Yaya.

"Yaya." Amu says softly.

"Good Morning Amu-Chi!"

"Morning." Amu smiles gently.

"Good Morning Kukai!"

"Mornin Yaya. Hey I have to go. See you guys later in the garden!" Kukai runs off leaving Amu and Yaya waving goodbye. Amu turns back to Yaya and asks, "Yaya, where's Nadeshiko?"

"You called?"

Frightened Amu jumps up. "Nadeshiko!" The long, ponytailed, black hair girl smiles at her. "Amu-chan, you're still so easy to scare." She giggles. Yaya then leaves them to go to her class. Since Nadeshiko and Amu have the same classes they walk together. Amu noticed the sad look on Nadeshiko's face and she questions, "Is there something wrong?" Nadeshiko looks at Amu and replies with one of those "Oh it's nothing" kind of thing. They walked into class and sat down in their seats. Hours pass, lunch begins then ends, and finally it was time to meet up with the rest of the guardians. Walking alone with her shugo chara's she reaches the garden and enters. Amu walks up to the tea table where the tea and the snacks are at. Amu sits down and looks up at her friends. Tadase Hotori, Kings chair. Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Queens chair. Yaya Yuiki, Ace chair. And Kukai Souma, Jacks chair. Amu looks down to see her chara's, Ran, Miki, and Su playing with the other charas. Kiseki the obnoxious chara belongs to Tadase. Temari the ladylike chara belongs to Nadeshiko. Pepe the baby chara belongs to Yaya, well aren't they just the same? And Daichi the energetic chara belongs to Kukai. "Hinamori-san are you alright? You look like you're focused on something else." the blonde boy asks. Amu twitches a bit and replies with, "I'm alright.. Haha i'm just really happy that were all together like this." Amu smiles but the smile turns out to be one of those creepy smiles. Tadase, not noticing the creepy smile, smiles back.

"That's good."

"Prince..." Amu thought to herself and started imagining things again. Kukai taps her head and jokes with her.

"Earth to Hinamori! You there?"

"Eh?"

"Haha! She's in her own world again! Amusing!"

"Hey!"

Kukai starts laughing even harder while Amu gets even more angrier. Just when Amu was about to jump up and attack Kukai, Yaya interrupts with an announcement.

"Hey guys! There's a new ice cream shop store that just opened near my house! Wanna come with me afterschool today?"

"I'm sorry but I have other things to do afterschool today." Tadase replies.

"I got soccor practice, too bad." Kukai shrugs.

"I have dance lessons." Nadeshiko answers.

Everyone turned to face Amu. Amu hurriedly declares, "I have to take care of Ami today." Yaya sits back down and does her pout face. "It's not fair.. Everyone's always doing something.. You don't hang with Yaya anymore!" Amu pats Yaya's head. "Maybe next time, right Nadeshiko?"

"Eh? ... Umm.. Yea." Nadeshiko smiles but Amu could tell that her smile was being forced. Before she could ask what was wrong Nadeshiko had to leave.

Amu was in her bedroom now. She walks over to her bed and collapses in it. "I wonder what's wrong with Nadeshiko.." She thinks to herself.

"What's wrong Amu-chi?" Ran asks.

Amu answers her energetic chara with a worried face. "Nadeshiko.. She hasn't been herself lately. She's been acting weird."

"Amu-chi.."

"Amu.. Don't worry! It's probably nothing!" Miki says.

"Miki's right! Don't worry Amu-chan! Everything's alright!" Su says.

Amu looks at her chara and she calms herself. "Your right."

The next day Amu arrives at the guardians tea place early in the morning. She usually didn't go there in the mornings but today she decided to change it up a bit.

"Oi.. Do you hear that?"

"Its Amu-chi!"

"Everyone stay calm!"

"Shut up Tadase when you tell me to stay calm you know what i'll do!"

"Yaya's scared!"

"Hey guys!"

Everyone jumped at Amu's voice. Amu looks over at Kukai. "What's up with everyone? Hey where's Nadeshiko?"

"Hinamori.."

"Amu-chi.."

"Hinamori-san.."

"What's wrong everyone?"

Kukai stood up and walked over to Amu.

"Kukai?"

Kukai just stares at her with sad eyes. Then Amu realizes something.

"WHERE IS NADESHIKO!" She yells.

Kukai just looks down.

"Kukai," Amu forms her hands into a fist and slams it onto Kukai but not too hard, "WHERE IS NADESHIKO!"

Kukai looks up and stares at Amu in the eyes. Tadase comes over and explains everything. "Well you see..."

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_After Amu left the others were still at the Tea table. Kukai's soccer practice wasn't until 30 minutes later. Tadase had to finish filling out papers. Yaya on the otherhand wanted to go to the ice cream shop with everyone, but since they couldn't go she decided to stay back. Nadeshiko walks up in front of everyone. "Ehhh? Nadeshiko?" Kukai with his stunned look points at the long haired girl. Yaya comes up to her. _

_"I thought you left already!"_

_"There's something I have to tell everyone..." _

_They all sat down. This was the first time they have had a serious talk since Amu joined the guardians. Tadase looks at Nadeshiko. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You see.. I'm moving.. I'm going to go study abroad. I'm going to learn how to dance better and I shall be performing at many places. My mother thinks that right now is the right time to do so."_

_"But.. But.. Nadeshiko you can't! Yaya will miss you!"_

_"Yaya-chan..."_

_"Yaya. This is Nadeshiko's decision. If this is what she thinks is best.. Then we will have to agree on it." Tadase smiles at Nadeshiko._

_"Tadase-kun.."_

_"Does Hinamori know about this?" Kukai with his serious face looks at her._

_"No.. She doesn't..." Nadeshiko looks down and has a flashback of all her memories with Amu. From the time when she met her, to when they baked the cookies and tarts, the snowboarding and surfing, the adventures they had. "I wanted to tell her in person.. Face-to-face.. But I just can't." Kukai just looked down knowing how Hinamori would feel about this._

_**THUMP. **_

_"What was that?" Kukai wondered. He feels pain in his chest. "What is this?..." He asks himself._

_"Thats why.." Nadeshiko started. Kukai got out of his trance._

_"I wrote everything in this envelope. I hope Amu will understand..." Nadeshiko hands the envelope to Kukai and smiles. Everyone stands up. and walks to the exit of the Guardian Garden._

_"She will understand. Hinamori-san is kind and gentle." Tadase reassures Nadeshiko._

_"And if Amu-chi is sad we'll be there for her!" Yaya exclaims._

_"Yea. Were going to be there for her. Just like when you're there for Hinamori." Kukai says and pats Nadeshiko's head. She smiles at him gently. Tadase comes over to Nadeshiko. _

_"I think it's time for you to tell them."_

_"Well.. I don't know how they're going to take it Tadase-kun."_

_"Ehhhh! Tell us what!" Yaya comes over to Nadeshiko and pulls her cape._

_"Is it.. No it can't be..." Kukai looks right at Tadase and Nadeshiko. "ARE YOU TWO DATING?"_

_"Aahha Souma-kun it's not like that." Tadase tells Kukai._

_Nadeshiko giggles and pulls off her ponytail and takes off the cape. _

_"I'm actually a boy. My real name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. I had to be a girl because the Fujisaki family boys have to be girls to learn how to dance."_

_Blank faced Kukai and Yaya exclaims, "YOU'RE A GUY!"_

_"Yep. Well goodbye! We'll meet again someday." And with that Nadeshi-Nagihiko heads over to Kukai and whispers in his ear so no one else would hear, "You should go for it Kukai. Before the king or myself steal HER." And with that he left the brown haired boy standing there with a confused face while everyone else was waving goodbye to Nagihiko._

_**-End of Flashback- **_

_**(Author's Note: The Flashback was only told to where Nadeshiko hands Kukai the envelope and say that she hopes Amu will understand. I wanted to have Nadeshiko reveal herself to everyone. You'll see why sooner in the story. :P)**_

Kukai hands Amu the letter and she reads it outloud.

"Dear Amu-chan,

The memories that we've had together were simply amazing. I am so happy to be your friend. I understand that it would be much better that I was here in person to tell you this but there are other things on my mind.. Things that I don't want to tell you yet. I know you're my closest friend and that we tell eachother everything, but this time.. I'm going to wait awhile before reavealing this secret I am hiding from you. Amu-chan I hope you will come to an understanding. The adventures we've had were amazing and I will never forget it. My phone won't be working at such a far away place but we will keep in contact! I will be going on my own journey now. Goodbye, Amu-chan. :)"

Amu's tears then starts strolling down her face and falling to the paper.

"Hinamori..."

"Amu-chi..."

"Hinamori-san.."

Amu squeezes her paper and remembers the day she slept over at Nadeshiko's house.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"Don't ever do that again!"_

_"But Amu-chan you're so easy to scare!"_

_"Jeesh Nadeshiko!" Amu laughs along with her friend. _

_It was already 2 in the morning and she couldn't sleep yet._

_"Nadeshiko.. Are you awake?"_

_"Yes. Why?" _

_"No reason.. I can't sleep."_

_"Well Amu-chan all you need to do is close your eyes and dream."_

_"Not what I meant.. Hey.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Promise me you're always going to be there when I need you the most.. You're the one I rely on the most Nadeshiko.. Please promise me.." Amu, who has never said something like this to anyone because of her cool and spicy character, blushes._

_"Amu-chan.." Nadeshiko with a surprised look on her face because no one has ever told her this. She then puts a gentle and sincere smile on her face._

_"Promise."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_Amu turns around and faces Nadeshiko. She lifts her pinky up._

_"Pinky promise." Blushing Amu moves her pinky towards Nadeshiko._

_"Haha. Pinky promise." Nadeshiko giggles._

_They pinky promised eachother and with that fell asleep. The next day they are seen by Nadeshiko's mom in Nadeshiko's room. Amu and her were still asleep._

_"Well isn't this a cute image?"_

_Nadeshiko's mom takes a picture off of Nadeshiko's phone. _

_"Adorable."_

_She puts the picture as Nadeshiko's wallpaper. The picture shows Amu and Nadeshiko sleeping with their "Pinky Promise."_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Amu rushes out of the Guardian Garden and starts running up a hill.

"HINAMORI!" Kukai yells after her.

The Guardians start running after her.

Amu was finally at the top and she yells into the sky.

"You promised didn't you? You promised you wouldn't leave! You promised you'll always be there! YOU PROMISED, DIDN'T YOU! WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY RIGHT! NADESHIKO!" Teared eye Amu cries out as an airplane soars through the sky.

"Hinamori!" Kukai yells. The Guardians have now caught up to her and was right behind Amu.

Amu turns around and clings to the first person she sees for comfort. Through her sobs she sinks into his chest.

"Hinamori.."

"Hic.. Hic.."

The brown haired boy didn't know what to do so he just held her in his arms.

_**-End of Chapter 1-**_

Naseka: So what did you guys think? I'm only 14 so I don't really have much of a good vocabulary i'm sorry.. Oh and guess who the guy was that held Amu at the end? ;)

Ikuto: It was me.

Naseka: What the- Where the hell did you come from?

Ikuto: You put me here.

Naseka: No I didn't!

Kukai: Oii! Ikuto untie me!

*Looks over to Kukai whose tied up at the corner*

*Ikuto goes over and duck tapes his mouth and throws him into the closet*

Naseka: IKUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

Ikuto: Now replace Kukai with me. He's of no use now.

Naseka: No!

Amu: .. Ummm, don't I get a say in this?

Ikuto and Naseka: NO!

*Naseka and Ikuto battles in the background Amu comes up*

Amu: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be coming soon!

*Naseka whams Ikuto with a baseball bat really hard*

Naseka: Don't forget to **REVIEW** and **COMMENT**! Goodbye everyone! Look forward to chapter 2! :D

Amu: Is he.. Dead?

Naseka: Noo.. He's breathing.. Isn't he?

*Kukai in the closet*

Kukai: They forgot about me...


	2. Chapter 2

Bestfriends Turned Into Lovers

_**Chapter 1 Recap: **_

_**Nadeshiko moved and Kukai had a strange pain in his chest when he thought about Amu. What will happen? CONTINUE READING!**_

**Kukai: Strange pain in my chest?**

**Naseka: Hey, hey, hey, it's a good pain.**

**Kukai: How is "PAIN" ever a good thing?**

**Naseka: Well.. This kind of pain is a good thing. :)**

**Kukai: What?**

**Naseka: Ugh! You'll find out soon! **

**Amu: Kukai you're so dum..**

**Kukai: You're so mean..**

**Amu: Haha. :P**

**Naseka: I don't own any characters! They all belong to Peach Pit! Enjoy Chapter 2 everyone! :)**

** Chapter 2: Unexplained Feelings.**

Amu layed there in her bed with both of her eyes swollen from all the crying. Her shugo chara's float over to her bed.

"Amu-chi.. It's time to wake up and go to school." Ran says.

"I don't feel like it." Amu replies.

"But you can't just lay there forever!"

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No.. But-"

"Then don't say anything at all.."

"Amu-chi..."

Miki floats over to Amu and lifts up her blanket as hard as she can. "What do you think you're doing Amu-chan! Ran is just trying to cheer you up and you're just badmouthing her! Do you think NADESHIKO would want you to do this! It's not like you won't ever see her again! So get off your lazy butt and get ready for school in case you've forgotten!" Su comes over to Miki and lays her hand on the blue hat chara's shoulder.

"Miki's right Amu-chan. It's not good for you to stay in bed forever. And Nadeshiko would've wanted you to get up and live your life like usual." Su says.

"Then why didn't she tell me about her secret. Is it really that bad! Is it important enough to not tell me about it?" Amu yells.

"That's why she said that she hopes you would understand."

"Well then I DON'T understand."

Ran had enough of listening to Amu talking like a child so she went over to her and started shouting angrily, "AMU-CHI! YOU'RE BEING A BRAT! I EXPECT AMI TO ACT THIS WAY BUT NOT YOU! NADESHIKO WANTS YOU TO UNDERSTAND HER SITUATION! IF YOU WERE IN HER PLACE AND SHE WAS IN YOUR PLACE WOULDN'T YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY? NADESHIKO HAS HOPES AND DREAMS TOO YOU KNOW! AND ONE OF THOSE HOPES AND DREAMS ISN'T ABOUT YOU LIEING IN BED FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

Amu was surprised at how Ran was yelling at her. She didn't expect something so small and defenseless to be so... Vicious.. Ran was somewhat in tears for the words she had to say to Amu. The pink haired girl didn't want to feel this pain anymore so she decided to just get up and get ready. Su and Miki smiles at her along with Ran.

_**At Kukai's house:**_

Kukai wondered how Hinamori was feeling while getting himself ready for school. Kukai imagined himself in her place and well... He'd feel pretty devestated if one of his friends decided to leave all of a suddenly without telling him face-to-face about it. Plus keeping a secret from him too. He puts both of his hands between his cheeks, and then slaps his cheeks. "This is no time to be looking so down Kukai," he said to himself, "Hinamori needs you. You and the rest of the guardians promised Nagihiko that you're going to be there for Amu. Alright." He sets his hands down then holds it up again. Kukai stares at his hands. "I held her.. She was so small.."

_**THUMP.**_

__Kukai twitches at hearing his heart beating. He places his right hand onto his chest where his heart is located. He could tell that his heart was beating pretty fast. He looks into the mirror and finds that his face had a pinkish-redish color. He moves his right hand to his forhead. With a completely hysterical blank face Kukai questions, "Huh? Do I have a fever? Am I sick? Why's my heart beating so fast... Is it a heart attack?" Before he could ask another question his brother yells at him to hurry off to school. He went downstair and just when he was about to open the door the oldest brother, Kaidou, slapped his forhead and layed his hand there.

"Do you have a fever?"

"No."

"Why's your face red then?"

"I.. Don't know?"

"Strange kid." Kaidou also heard Kukai's heart beat. "Are you ok? Your hearts beating pretty fast."

"I'm fine." Kukai responded.

"Well alright. Head off to school then kid."

Kukai opens the door and goes off to Seiyo Academy.

Kaidou goes back into the living room, layed down on the couch, and turns on the tv. Shuusui comes in and asks what happened.

"His face was red and his heart was beating pretty fast."

"Is he sick?"

"I don't know. He doesn't know either."

"Maybe it's love." Rento says.

"Rento, how long have you been there." Kaidou says as he stares at his younger brother at the doorway.

"For a while now." Rento says with a smile.

Unkai comes into the room.

"Kukai's in love?" Unkai then whistles.

"Possibly." Rento says back to Unkai.

"Well then, I can't wait to meet this girl."

_**At the Guardians Garden.**_

__Amu was the only one in the Guardian's Garden. Tadase had papers to file and Yaya.. Well who knows where Yaya is. She sat on the bench and looks at all the flowers and plants surrounding her.

"Amu-chan!"

Amu jumps up and looks around thinking that she just heard Nadeshiko.

"What's wrong Amu-Chi?" Ran asks.

"Nothing I just thought it was Nadeshiko.." Amu sits back down and stares at the ground. She starts thinking about Nadeshiko and gets into a depressed mood. She looks up and then remembers that Kukai's graduation was tomorrow. Not only is Nadeshiko leaving but Kukai too?

"Kings Chair, Tadase Hotori. Queens Chair, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Ace Chair, Yaya Yuiki. Jacks Chair, Souma Kukai. Joker Amu Hinamori. The 5 of us make up the Guardians of Seiyo Academy." Amu counted the 5 of them including herself on her fingers outloud. Then she started crying. "Everything good and fun always end doesn't it?"

Ran, Miki, and Su comes over to Amu for comfort. The tears just kept on falling and falling. Then she felt a tap on the back of her head.

"Huh?" Amu looks up to see her brown haired senpai, Kukai.

"What's with the sad face Hinamori?" Kukai winks at her.

"Kukai..." Amu then starts bursting into tears.

"Hey, hey! I'm no Nadeshiko but you can talk to me right?" Kukai then tells Amu and sits down next to her. Amu then explains everything. Kukai sits back with his arms behind his head.

"Everything good and fun always end, huh.. I don't exactly agree on that. No matter how much fun we have it's going to keep on continueing. That's what I believe." Kukai gives his thumbs up and his energetic smile. Amu couldn't help but laugh.

"But you're graduating and won't be a member anymore."

"That's true, but i'm always going to be here to lend a helping hand."

"Kukai.."

"Besides you still need your training and who else is a better trainer than me?" Kukai joked.

"I thought you wouldn't say that..."

Amu and Kukai talk some more and start laughing at the most random things. Amu then takes her phone out and starts taking pictures of them. She laughs when he starts taking his phone out and starts doing the same thing. They took pictures of them actin like total idiots, stickin their tongue out, acting like total goofs, and the last picture they took was them making a heart with their hands. Kukai formed his left hand into a heart and Amu formed her right hand into a heart. Then they put their hearts together and took a picture. The bell rang earlier so they decided to skip for the day. They stayed at the Garden for a while and talked. While Amu was watering the plants Kukai came over and surprised her. She turns the water hose to him and splashes him with water. "HINAMORI! You're in for it now!" Kukai yelled. Amu giggled and laughed. Kukai took that to his advantage and yanked the hose away from her.

"Crap." Amu says and starts running.

"HINAMORI! 1 splash for my revenge and another splash for language!" Kukai yelled as he chases after Amu.

"Not fair! You say it too!"

"Yea but i'm older! I get to use these types of languages!"

"YOU'RE JUST A YEAR OLDER THEN ME!"

"So?" Kukai was about to catch up to Amu when she uses Ran to character change. She stops and turns around. Then Amu twirls around Kukai. The bad part of it was she tripped on the big wire that was attached to the hose and they both fell. Kukai was on top of Amu and they were both being splashed by the water. Kukai and Amu bust out laughing. They stop laughing a couple of minutes later but they were still being sprayed by the water. And then Kukai was staring into Amu's honey eyes. Amu was staring into Kukai's big brown eyes. "Hinamori.. Has really pretty eyes.." Kukai thought to himself. And then before he knew it he moved closer to Amu.

"What am I doing? Kukai.. He has really.. Amazing eyes.. Snap out of it Amu! You're suppose to like Tadase! Then why can't I.. Refuse?" Amu wonders to herself. She starts to give in and look deeper into his eyes. Kukai does the same thing and moves even closer.

"My hearts beating fast again..." Kukai thinks to himself.

_**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

__"I could hear Hinamori's heart beat too. It's fast.. Like mine. What is this feeling? I want to be with her. I don't want to lose her. I don't want to see her cry and I don't want to see her sad. I want to make her happy.. What is this feeling?" Kukai then moves even closer to Amu and now there inches away from eachothers faces.

"I don't get it.. Why is my heart beating for Kukai? He's like a brother to me and i'm suppose to like Tadase. Why.. Why do I feel these.. These feelings for him?" Amu thinks.

Miki, Ran, Su, and Daichi were all peeping from a bush.

"They're going to kiss!" Ran says.

"Shhh.. Were supposed to bequiet!" Miki shushes Ran.

"Oh my how romantic!" Su squeals.

"Kukai..." Daichi says.

The chara's are blushing at the sight in front of them. Kukai leans in even closer to Amu. "I feel like kissing her.. No.. I want to kiss her.. Could this be.." Kukai and Amu then closes their eyes and Kukai leans in...

**Naseka: Well that's it folks! It's a.. What's the word?... Cliff hanger! Haha! **

**Kukai: So.. Do me and Amu.. Kiss?**

***Amu blushes***

**Naseka: Well you're just going to have to wait until the next chapter! Did you enjoy this chapter everyone? I wanted there to be a cliff hanger to keep you guys excited for the next chapter! Please REVIEW and COMMENT!**

**Kukai: Speaking of which.. Where's Ikuto?**

**Naseka: Oh.. Well.. He's not going to be a problem for a couple of days.**

***Mailman deposits a big box signed to America* **

***Ikuto comes out of the box***

**Ikuto: Ugh.. That was hard to untie... Where the hell am I..?**


	3. Chapter 3

Bestfriends Turned Into Lovers

_**Chapter 2 Recap:**_

_**Amu was depressed that Nadeshiko was gone and that Kukai's graduation was the following day. Kukai comforts her at the Royal garden. They decide to skip school that day and stayed in the Royal Garden. Amu and Kukai then starts having a water fight. While Amu was trying to get away from Kukai she trips and he falls on top of her. Their hearts start to beat fast. Not knowing what he was doing, Kukai leans in closer to Amu. Are they going to kiss? Keep reading! :)**_

**Naseka: Usually it's lively in here.. Where is everyone?**

***At Karaoke***

***Utau singing***

**Yaya: Yaya wants to sing next!**

**Kukai: Sorry Yaya, but Tadase's singing next. He told me he wanted to! ;D**

**Tadase: Wait.. Wait, when did I say that?**

**Ikuto: Hmmm.. This should be interesting.**

**Amu: I want to hear you sing Tadase-kun! **

***Kukai puts his arm around Amu***

**Kukai: Oi.. Aren't we together? I don't like it when you do that..**

**Amu: Do what?**

**Kukai: You know..**

**Ikuto: Stop acting. You're only together in the story.**

**Amu: Umm.. Well actually..**

**Yaya: EHHHHH? YOU'RE DATING!**

**Tadase: Hinamori-san I didn't hear anything about this.**

**Yaya: For how long?**

**Amu: I was just kidding...**

**Utau: Well Ikuto I guess there really is no one out there except for me now! **

***Utau tries to hop onto Ikuto but he dodges her***

**Ikuto: Don't get too carried away. She was just joking. The only upperhand you got is because of that Naseka freak making this fanfic about you two.**

**Kukai: Well I could get Amu either way. *He winks at Amu***

**-Amu Blushes then pause-**

**Amu: Wait.. I feel like we forgot something..**

_**BANG! *Door comes crashing down***_

**Naseka: YOU GUYS ARE LATE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO OPEN THE STORY 10 MINUTES AGO! AND HOW DARE YOU GO KARAOKING WITHOUT ME!**

**Kukai: Shit.. I forgot..**

***Naseka yelling in the background***

**Yaya: Naseka doesn't own us! Please enjoy the story! **

_**Flashback:**_

_**The chara's are blushing at the sight in front of them. Kukai leans in even closer to Amu. "I feel like kissing her.. No.. I want to kiss her.. Could this be.." Kukai and Amu then closes their eyes and Kukai leans in...**_

_**-Flashback ends-**_

Kukai leans in towards Amu. Both of their eyes are now shut and their hearts are beating together. Kukai leans into her... Towards her lips.. And then-

_**BANG!**_

Kukai and Amu were shooken by the loud noise.

"RAN LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Miki hollars.

"It wasn't on purpose! I just couldn't see because Daichi was blocking the view!" Ran yells back.

Kukai and Amu hurriedly gets up. Kukai was blushing like crazy and lets just say Amu's face is as red as a tomato.

"WHAT DID I JUST DO!" Kukai speculated to himself.

"What just happened?" Amu thought.

The Royal Garden's door open. Kukai and Amu were too busy thinking about what just happened to even notice it had opened. What made it worse was that the person who came in the Royal Garden was the one and only, Tadase.

"Huh? Hinamori-san.. Souma-kun, what are you guys doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Tadase questions.

Amu and Kukai jump at his voice. Amu, forgetting the fact that she was supposed to like Tadase, was speechless and didn't know what to say. She also wondered if Tadase saw what happened between her and Kukai.

Seeing how troubled Amu was, Kukai answers, "Well.. Hinamori and I.. Were tired so we thought we'd hang here for the day..."

"Really?"

"Yea. Nothing happened.."

"But if you were tired or you didn't feel so well, you could've gone to the nurses office."

"Uhhh.."

Amu jumps in and saves Kukai by explaining frantically, "I was depressed about Nadeshiko moving so.. I asked if Kukai can stay with me for the day."

Tadase frowns and gives his puppy look, wishing he was the one that Amu went to for help. He then looked back to Kukai.

"Souma-kun it would be bad if you skip on the day before your graduation."

Kukai shrugs his shoulders, "Ahh.. Oh well, they won't mind. It's just one day anyways, right? And plus our Joker needed some help." Kukai smiles and pats Amu on the head making her blush.

"Okay.. Then I guess you should head back now," Tadase replies, "Hinamori-san too."

"Yea.." Amu says. She starts walking with Kukai and Tadase. Amu wondered if she made Tadase mad because she skipped the day.. With Kukai. It wasn't like they were dating.. So she didn't see what the problem was with that. But Amu still felt something strange vibing from Tadase. They were taking the long path back to their classrooms. On the way Tadase stops Amu.

"Hinamori-san, can I talk to you?"

"Uhhh.. Okay?" Amu replies and she accidently drops her X mark phone chain. Kukai notices and picks it up, but before he could give it back to her Tadase looks at Kukai and gives him the "can you leave" look. Kukai understood so he nods and walks off. If you actually thought that Kukai would leave then you're wrong. He went and hid around the corner to listen to Tadase's and Amu's conversation.

There was an awkward silence in the hallway Amu was standing. She didn't know what Tadase wants to talk about, but she could feel her cheeks starting to turn red. Tadase starts, "So.. You were sad about Nadeshiko?"

"... Yea.."

"Hinamori-san we all are sad about Nadeshiko leaving. You should come to us, as in all of us next time. We are the guardians after all. We protect Seiyo Academy students, and you're part of the student body." Tadase smiles and adds, "And plus.. I'm a little jealous of how close you and Souma-kun have gotten.." He looks down and blushes. Amu also blushes. She then smiles and tells Tadase, "Thanks, Tadase-kun." Amu walks off in the direction to her class. Tadase stands there for a while then whispers, "I like you.. Hinamori-san.."

Kukai, whose hiding in the corner, slides down the wall. He looks at Amu's X mark phone chain. His pained face showed his feelings for Amu. He knew Amu liked Tadase since the beginning. Now, finding out Tadase had the same feelings as her, Kukai wonders why this mattered to him. What is Hinamori to him? His heart was in pain even just thinking about what would happen if Amu was with another guy besides himself. Why is this so important..? What are these feelings he feels for Amu? Kukai grips her phone chain and mutters, "Whatever.." He gets up and walk to his class.

**Naseka: Well that's all folks! Sorry it took so dang long. It was only because I just started my freshman year and-**

**Ikuto: No one cares.**

**Naseka: WELL SOME PEOPLE DO!**

**Ikuto: Like who?**

**Naseka: THE VIEWERS! They could've thought I was DEAD!**

**Ikuto: Oh what joy that would be.**

**Naseka: -.-**

**Nadeshiko: Do to the fact that she was in school, Naseka had to focus on her school work.**

**Naseka: Nadeshiko do me a favor and get Ikuto out of here...**

**Nadeshiko: Alright. **

***She goes over to Ikuto and knocks him out with a bat before he could do anything.***

**Naseka: Hah.. That sucker deserved it.. Well than, that means I won't have a lot of time to work on this story but I will be uploading almost every other week. Or maybe every week. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and for your curiosity, the next chapter will be titled "Kukai's true feelings." Something like that. :) Goodbye! I don't own any characters! :D **

**(P.S. Sorry if it was a short chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bestfriends Turned Into Lovers_

_Chapter 3 Recap:_

**Kukai was just about to kiss Amu when Ran messes things up buy making a vase fall towards the ground with a big, bang. Both Amu and Kukai are surprised by what had happened, and what's even worse was the fact that Tadase came into the Royal Garden when they were there. Did he see them? The answer was no. Relieved Amu thought everything was fine, but she thought wrong. After her talk with Tadase and when she was walking back to her classroom, the blonde boy whispered, "I like you.. Hinamori-san." Who other than Tadase himself heard this? That one person was Souma Kukai. He was hiding at the corner and overheard. Kukai's confused about his feelings for Amu and it seems like a storms about to be abrupted. Keep reading to find out what happens! :)**

**Naseka: Sorry it's taking so long guys! I appreciate all the reviews lately and all of my supporters! I love you all! And hopefully you love me back. :')**

**Ikuto: Gross, who would love you..?**

**Kukai: You're just jealous no one loves you.**

**Ikuto: I'm sorry, I think you're confusing me for yourself.**

**Kukai: You mind repeating that?**

**Naseka: Gosh.. Standing here watching ya'll blaber on and on is like watching a soap opera about brothers.**

**Ikuto and Kukai: WE ARE NOTHING LIKE BROTHERS!**

**Naseka: Ahh.. The first phase of brotherhood: Denial. :/**

**Ikuto: I would never be related to **_**THIS**_** guy. **

**Kukai: Hey I gotta name you know!**

**Ikuto: Yea, and the name is stupidity.**

**Kukai: Well atleast I'm not the one clinging to Amu like I'm some kind of germ!**

**Ikuto: Clingliness is the key to Amu's heart. And of course, she loves me back.**

**Kukai: Please she-**

**-Naseka gets a remote controll and mutes Ikuto and Kukai-**

**Naseka: Ahh.. Peace, finally... :3 **

**Naseka again: Well hope you enjoy the story! I don't own any characters! They all belong to Peach-Pit! Oh and I decided to move Kukai's graduation all the way to January after New Years Eve. I had a couple of "ideas" to try out beforehand, so yea! Hope you enjoy! :D**

_**Chapter 4: Kukai's Hidden Feelings**_

The rain shattered on the windows of the Souma residence. Kukai just got out of the shower and went straight towards his room. Once he got in he slammed the door shut. He didn't feel like himself. He felt more intensed and stressed. Kukai flipped his hair around to make it more dry. He walked towards the mirror and saw his reflection. He was shirtless, showing his tensed muscles. The only clothing he had on was a pair of soccor shorts. The wet haired boy sighed and crashed onto his bed. He looks at the clock and it read 11:11 P.M.

"Maybe I should make a wish..." Kukai thought to himself.

He closes his eyes and wishes, "I wish I could hear Hinamori's voice." Kukai opens his eyes and was shocked by what he had wished for. He was thinking of wishing for a brand new soccor ball but Amu's face popped into his head and it just happened. A couple of minutes later his phone went off. Kukai picked up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Kukai?"

"Ehhh! Hinamori? What are you doing still awake at this time of night?" Kukai questions.

"Back at you.. Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Let me guess you were out for a long time playing soccor. Am I right?" The pinkette jokes.

Kukai chuckles, "Alright, alright. Let's call truce. You got me there."

Amu giggles. She then asked what he was doing.

"Just finished a shower. Nothing much. Why do you ask? Want me to send you a shirtless picture of me?"

Amu blushes and thinks that it was a good thing that they're talking over the phone and not face-to-face. Who knows what Kukai would do if he sees her all red. "Uhhmm... No thanks I'm good."

"Hinamori, don't deny it. You know you want to."

"Oh, but Kukai, there really isn't much to show is there?" She joked.

"Ouch.. Harsh." He played back.

"Is it? I thought it was pretty truthful." She replied while giggling.

Kukai laughs at her comment. There was an awkward silence and he finally asked, "So, are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, why?" Amu questions back.

"I was wondering if you wanna hang tomorrow. Just us two."

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh, that's great! So tomorrow at 12?"

"Ok. Where do you want to meet?"

"At the park."

The pinkette wondered for a second and accepted. Kukai was about to say something until his brother beated on his door telling him to go to bed. "Alright," He replied, "Sorry Hinamori. Gotta hit the hay, see you tomorrow!" With a goodbye from Amu they hung up. Kukai thought about tomorrow and how his wish had come true to hear her voice. Just when he was about to fall asleep he realized how if it's just with him and Amu tomorrow, it's going to be like a date. Kukai's face went bright red and he shoved his face under his blanket. "This is not a date. This is not a date." He kept repeating over and over in his head. He later fell asleep around 12:30.

_**-Next day-**_

Kukai was leaning on the clock tower at the park. He was wearing a green hoody under a black jacket and tanned capris. (Link to the picture is on my profile description) It's 11:55. "Only 5 more minutes." Kukai thought. He stood there waiting for Amu to come. At the strike of 12:05 the pinkette showed up. She ran from a far away distance but when she came up to him and apologized for being late, he just stared at her. From bottom up she looked beautiful. Amu was wearing a pink dress with a jacket over it. She also had on pink boots and white socks 3 inches below her knees. Amu also had her X marked hair clip on. To complete the look she wore a pink bracelet. (Link to the picture is on my profile description)

"How do I look? Is it weird?" She asked.

Kukai didn't respond. Then when he realized what she just asked he blushed furiously and said, "No. It's cute." Amu smiles gently and thanks him. Which only made him even redder than before.

They started walking towards the city. They went into many shops and Amu was laughing at how Kukai ran into the door at one of the shops. Later, he slipped on the concrete and nearly fell flat on his face. Amu giggles and exclaims, "How can you slip like that on such a flat surface?" Kukai gets up and shrugs, "Guess I have skills."

"Some skills." She chuckles.

"Oh... I see.. You're jealous. I'm sorry I shouldn't mention my 'skills' to you Hinamori." Kukai winks.

The girl poked him in the shoulder and winked back while playfully says, "Oh, yes Kukai. _That's_ the reason why."

Her stomache starts rumbling and he notices. Kukai looks around the place and sees a restauraunt. "Let's eat. I'm kinda starved!" He exclaimed. Before Amu responded, Kukai snatched her left hand with his right and sprinted towards the restauraunt.

Once they got there, the waitress chuckled a bit and asked, "Are you two a couple? How cute." Kukai and Amu both looked down to see that they were still holding hands. "Wait! I was just-" Kukai started.

"It's alright to be shy. You see we have a special today for couples. You get some discounts off. Since Christmas is coming were doing an early discount. Here I'll show you to your table." The waitress said.

Kukai and Amu just shrugged it off and walked towards their table. Some people turned and started staring and murmuring. Some whispers were from the girls saying how cool Kukai looked and if Amu was his girlfriend or not. Mostly all of the whispers were from other people pesturing about how cute they look together and how sweet of Kukai to take Amu out on a date like this. Amu started blushing and so did Kukai. Their hands were still in eachothers fingertips. As they sat down, though, the whisperings stopped but there was a tensed atmosphere going around the table. Kukai broke it off by saying, "So.. Graduation huh... Seems like these past few months passed by pretty fast." Surprised Amu replied back, "Oh yea.. It's going to be lonely without you Kukai." Kukai felt a pain strike his heart. Amu noticed his reaction and stammered out, "But you're still going to visit right? You're still going to help us out so nothing's going to change." He smiled at that. "Yea. That's right. Thanks... Amu." Her heart skipped a beat and she found herself gazing into his green eyes. Kukai notices and starts staring into her honey eyes. The waitress, however, didn't want to break the gaze between them since it was sweet, but she had a job to do.

"May I take your orders?" She questioned.

Kukai jolted. "Ummm.. Yea I just want this sundae. What bout you Hinamori?"

"J-J-Just the same..." Amu stuttered.

"Alright. Your sundae's will be here in a couple minutes." The waitress smiles and heads toward the kitchen leaving Amu and Kukai.

"After this you wanna go walk around some more?" Kukai asked.

Amu looks out the window. "Sure."

The waitress came back 8 minutes later bringing one big bowl of sundae. She stated, "We're so sorry. Would you mind sharing? One of the bowls is brokened. The chef's daughter is here today and she knocked it off the table."

Amu looks at Kukai and he looks back. She nodded and he responded, "It's cool." The waitress placed the sundae in the middle between them and they started eating it.

Afterwards they started wandering around. They went into this one accessories place and Amu found a X marked tiny bag carrier and thought it would be good for her charas. It also came with a headband, hairclip, and an X neckalace. She sighed and Kukai saw that Amu really wanted it. When they came out of the store it was already 6:15 P.M.

"Dang! How long did we spend in there?" Kukai asked.

"Well.. The lady needed help so we helped her out." Amu claimed.

They walked back to the park and sat down on a bench to relax. The park, now, is being used as a couple place. There were couples everywhere Amu and Kukai looked. They were cuddling, holding hands, and... Kissing... It was now 8:00 and the people left but they were still there, and the temperature was dropping too. Amu was starting to shiver. Kukai didn't want to leave just yet so he got up and told Amu to wait for a while and ran off somewhere. She sat there clutching her dress, shivering. It took 5 minutes until Kukai came back. He brought along with him a long scarf that he had bought at a store close by.

"This should keep the both of us warm enough for a while!" Kukai declared.

He wraps the scarf around himself and Amu. She blushes.

"K-k-kukai..."

"Hmmm?"

She breathes out, "Thanks." And leans on his shoulder for warmth. Kukai blushes and eases himself. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and she closes her eyes, obsorbing his warmth into her. Kukai was also doing the same thing. They stayed there for a while, quiet and relieved. Kukai's eyes were lowered so that he was staring at the ground. He loved this moment more than anything and wished that it would last forever. Amu didn't want to let go either. Her feelings were getting to her. "What's wrong with me," She wonders, "Kukai's... He's just like a big brother.. No.. I don't want that. I want something more. But isn't it supposed to be.. Tadase-kun...?"

"What are you doing idiot?" Kukai thought. "She likes your best friend and your best friend likes her back. What the hell are you doing holding onto her like this? What if he sees you two together? What if she doesn't like it?" Kukai winced at the thought and fought back agaist himself, "Doesn't matter. These feelings.. They're real and I can't ignore them anymore.. I-"

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

The sounds of fireworks explodes in the starry sky above Kukai and Amu. They both looked up. Their eyes were shining with joy and both of them smiled happily. Kukai looks down into Amu's eyes. She looks up and they both meet.

"I can't hide them anymore.." He thought.

"These feelings..." She thinks.

"Amu..." Kukai whispers.

"Kukai.." She whispers back.

"_I can't hide it anymore.._" They both think at the same time.

"I..." They both started.

**Naseka: And it ends here! Again sorry for taking so gosh dang long! ;) **

**Yaya: What have you been up to Nase-chan?**

**Naseka: Highschool stuff... I was busy with homework, drama club, auditions... All that stuff. :/**

**Utau: Sounds interesting. I was wondering when you're going to put me in the story.**

**Naseka: I'm sorry you don't exist in this...**

**Utau: Excuse me, what did you SAY? **

**Naseka: No i'm playing. **

**Utau: You better be.**

**Naseka: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 5 coming up soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 4 point 5

_**Bestfriends Turned Into Lovers**_

_New Years Eve Special!_

**Naseka: Hey everyone! I'm super duper sorry about the updates! . I've been havin exams lately and high school is pretty tough. -.- ... Anyways... Since it's NEW YEARS day, I'm doing a special! :D**

**Utau: Happy New Year Naseka! :)**

**Naseka: Thank you! **

**Utau: I still get paid to be in this story, right?**

**Naseka: ... Why.. Would you get paid to be in a STORY? More or less a FANFIC?**

**Utau: A job is a job.**

**Naseka: Uhh.. Well you're paycheck is still on the paper.. That's still hasn't been filled out.**

**Utau: Wait a minute-**

**Naseka: Haha! Okay so like yea, I hope you enjoy this New Years Eve Special!**

**Kukai: I'm going to enjoy it, since it is MINE and AMU's story. ;)**

**Ikuto: You always have to blabber your mouth, don't you?**

**Kukai: And YOU always have to pick a fight with me, DON'T YOU?**

**Naseka: Okay guys, c'mon! It's New Years! If you're gonna fight.. Atleast do it outside. Mmmk?**

**Amu: Enjoy! Naseka doesn't own any characters. We belong to Peach Pit! :D**

_**New Years Eve Special!**_

New years was coming up, and by coming up, it literaly means that it's tomorrow. Amu was in her room fiddling with her clothes. She was deciding on what to wear tomorrow to the Guardians party. Ran suggested that Miki should decide for her. Amu, of course, denied the idea, stating she wants to atleast do this on her own.

"Amu-chi, it's going to take you forever to just _find_ an outfit." Ran complained.

Amu threw a pink and black stripped off shoulder shirt towards Ran's direction. Ran squealed and dodged it quickly before being covered with the enormous shirt with was _HALF _her size. Ran flew straight towards Amu's head and headbumped her. "Are you trying to murder me?" The pinkette just sighed and collapsed onto her bed.

"You don't understand.. After this Kukai's going to be graduating. I have to ATLEAST dress up for him." Amu said.

"Oh, are you crushing on someone Amu-chi?" Miki, the blue hatted artist chara strolled on into the conversation. She had a little mischievious look in her eyes.

Amu busted out, "OF COURSE NOT! Kukai's like a brother to me! Nothing more! Atleast.. That's what I think.." She had her pink fluffed pillow in her hand. She started fumbling with it and stared at the pillow for a while.

"So you that's what you THINK. What about how you FEEL?" Miki joked.

"Ahhh. Shut it Miki!" Amu laughed and threw the pillow at her chara. Su, the green colered chara, strolled on in through the door.

"No fighting is allowed before New Years!" She shouted.

"Su..." Ran mumbled with her surprising look.

"Ahh... Sorry." Miki apologized.

"We're just messing with eachother Su." Amu replied back but there were some giggles along her words.

"WELL ATLEAST YOU GUYS AREN'T IN CHARGE OF THE FOOD! AND LOOK AT THIS MESS! DID YOU RUN A PARTY THROUGH THIS ROOM? CLEAN IT UP IMMEDIATELY!" Su screeched.

Amu, Miki, and Ran straightened up and stormed through the room cleaning up the place before Su exploded even more. Of course Su was angry. Who wouldn't be if they were in charge of the party food and designs. Plus she was also stressed from all of the house cleaning, which were supposed to be Amu's chores, but Su decided to help her out a bit.

After cleaning up their mess Amu still hadn't decided what to wear to the party. Suddenly her cell phone rings. She ran over to the table and looked at the screen. It was Yaya.

"Hello?" Amu answered.

"Amu-chi! I forgot to tell you about the festival!" Yaya hollered.

"Wait a minute, what festival?" Amu questioned as she leaned back onto the table.

"It's the New Years festival! Be sure to also bring a Kimono! If you just wear regular clothes then Yaya is going to be very angry!" Yaya pouted.

"Wait Yaya-" Amu started but then she got interupted by the childish girl.

"Bye Amu-chi! See you at the Royal Garden at 8! We'll go to the Festival around 10 so don't forget you're kimono!" Yaya yelled and then hung up.

Amu was about to say something back, but it was already too late. She also didn't notice that she was slipping off of the table. She fell off with a loud bang! The charas looked her way and flew over to her.

"Are you alright?" They all yelled at the same time. Amu got up with an even more depressed, gloomy mood.

"Yea..." Amu mumbled.

Miki already had enough and since _IT IS _New Years she can pick Amu's clothes at for her, as a present.

"Amu listen, since it's New Years I'll get your clothes for you, as a present." Miki stated the idea.

Amu thought about it for a while but then denied the suggestion. Miki, on the otherhand, had enough of all the rummaging through the clothes and without even regarding Amu this time, she went ahead and got the clothes ready. After an hour later of scrolling through Amu's belongings she found the perfect match for the party.

"Amu! I don't care about your answer anymore. Because for one the party is going to be starting in 30 minutes and Su is already finished with the food peparation, _AND_ we both know that you wouldn't make it in time." Miki declared.

She had no choice but to follow Miki's rule. Besides, the outfit Miki chose was pretty cute too. Amu went and tried on the outfit and finished doing her hair in almost 9 minutes. She looked at herself in the mirror and was awed by how pretty she looked. Amu wore a long sleeved, striped, pink and black shirt, along with a black skirt and purple leggings. She saw a white throw on jacket.. Or sweater... Whatever it was, and threw it on her. She messed up her hair a bit so she decided to do it over again. She slid her bangs to the left and pulled half of her right side hair into a small little ponytail, in which she pinned together with an X hairpin. Lastly she placed on her boots and was ready to go, but then a thought got to her. (Picture link will be in my profile description, and also I made her hair and appearance seem like it was from her visual point.) She was ready to go but she was forgetting one thing, the kimono! Amu then remembered she had this really cute kimono that her mother had just bought. She ran to her room and opened her closet. Amu immediatly threw it into the bag along with the sandles and ran off to The Royal Garden.

Once Amu got to the The Royal Garden she saw that everyone was dressed up nicely. She placed the food onto the table and looked at her fellow comrades. Yaya was dressed in a yellow sweater with a heart belt, she wore a pinkish-purple-ish shorts with pink and yellow heart leggings. She had sandy boots and topped the outfit off with a pink jacket and head muffs. (Link will be in my description) Tadase had on casual white buttoned shirt with a tie and green shorts. (Link in description) Kukai was the one that stood out to Amu with his look. He had on a cool blue hat and a t-shirt with black sleeves under. He also wore khaki shorts. (Link in description). They started the party and before they knew it the time hit 10 and they headed for the fireworks festival.

Once they got there, Amu and Yaya still needed to change into their kimonos. They found this nice hotel and asked if they could use their restrooms to change, and so they did. Kukai and Tadase were told to wait for them at the gates of the Firework Festival. When Amu and Yaya arrived the boys were out throned and stared at them awed. (Link of what Yaya and Amu looks like are in my description)

Kukai couldn't help but stutter out the words, "C-C-Cute.."

Amu blushed and Yaya knew where this was going. So she yelled for the ducky game and grabbed Tadase's arm and ran off before Amu and Kukai could even react.

"Guess you're stuck with me, Hinamori." He winked.

"Hah. Guess I am." She smiled back.

He held out his hand. Amu stared at it like it was some foreign creature. Kukai, surprised, stated, "It's pretty big here. Take my hand so you won't get lost." Amu blushed but considering the idea she took it. They held hands and walked around the place. Kukai won her a stuffed bear. They also had masks on their heads and was eating some crepes. Amu saw something shiny and began to look its way. Just when she looked back Kukai was gone. Amu started running and shouting for his name but she couldn't find him.

In the end Amu ended up finding the grassland place filled with dragonflies. She sat there feeling depressed, gloomy, and lost. Just then she heard a voice, "Hinamori!" Amu jolted and it seemed familiar. "Hinamori!" It yelled. "AMU!" It was Kukai! Amu screamed as loud as she could, "KUKAI!"

He rushed over and dropped to the ground, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Do you have ANY IDEA how worried I was?" From the look of his face Amu's tears just couldn't hold in anymore and she bolted out. "Ahh geez." Kukai sighed and grabbed her hand. He then pulled her downward into him for a hug.

"There, there. I found you. It's alright." Kukai calmed her.

When Amu was calmed down they started hearing the countdown.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone roared.

Amu turned around and looked upwards towards the sky, and so did Kukai. Fireworks roared through the heavenly skies above them. Amu's face turned bright and she was smiling ever so happily. Kukai looked at her face and smiled along. The fireworks were over and it turned out the pinkette was now sitting on his lap with his arms around her. The fell silent and began to enjoy the moment they were having.

"We should probably-" Kukai started.

He was interrupted by the dragonflies. They flew all around. They made the grassland forest their own stage. The dragonflies were dancing around at the start of a New Year. Amu and Kukai looked at eachother and smiled.

"Thank you... Kukai." Amu thanked him for finding her, and what's more? She was glad she was with him for the beginning of the new year.

"You welcome... Amu." Kukai smiled back.

**Naseka: That's it everyone! Happy New Year! It is now 2012! I AM READY TO DIE! Hah, just kidding. I don't really believe that stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this "filler" as some might call it, I on the otherhand call it a "special." Well I hope your 2012 will be as great as mine. **

**Everyone from Shugo Chara and Naseka: Happy New Years! **

***Fireworks roar in the background and Yaya pop the noisemakers.***


	6. Chapter 5

_Bestfriends Turned Into Lovers_

_Chapter 4 Recap:_

Kukai's 11:11 wish came true when Amu called him. It was decided that they were going to hang out the next day. The two "friends" walked around the city. Both of them were having so much fun, but since Amu's stomache started grumbling, Kukai found a nice place to have lunch at. Once they were inside, the waitress stated that they had a couple special that day. Amu was just about to deny it but the waitress shrugged her off and kept informing them about the Christmas special. In the end Kukai and Amu had to help the lady out. It was 6:15 p.m. when they came out of the restaurant. Kukai and Amu made their way to the park and just when it was getting cold, Kukai went and bought them a long scarf. A scarf that couples would wear. Amu leans against his shoulder to get some warmth. Suddenly fireworks started booming above their heads. The feelings that were bottled up inside of them, wouldn't stay bottled up any longer.

_"I can't hide them anymore.." He thought. _

_ "These feelings.." She thinks._

_ "Amu.." Kukai whispers._

_ "Kukai.." Amu whispers back._

_ "I can't hide them anymore..." They both thought at the same time. _

_ "I.." _

**Naseka: Hey! How you guys doing? :D**

**Amu: Where have you been? It's been ages!**

**Naseka: Well the STAAR tests are coming up and I've been.. You know what? I've just been extremely busy with school and stuff. **

**Kukai: Well atleast you're back to do the story again! I can't wait to see what happens between me and Amu. ;)**

***Amu blushes***

**Ikuto: Nothing's going to happen. Since I'm here.**

**Naseka: Ahhh.. Boys.. How much I've missed you. Hah. Not. **

**Ikuto: You know, Naseka, I like girls like you. Sweet. Outgoing...**

**-Ikuto lifts Naseka's chin-**

**Ikuto: If you were to make Kukai and Amu.. You know, not be together in this story. And make me and Amu.. I'd very much appreciate it. **

**Naseka: Oh Ikuto...**

**-Gets a fly swatter and hits him-**

**Naseka: I'm sorry I thought you were in lala land again. We all know how small your brain is. Haha, just kidding.**

**Ikuto: Screw you. -.-**

**Naseka: Well, I'm back everyone! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! CHAPTER 5! ;D**

**Amu: Naseka doesn't own any of us or the anime Shugo Chara! We all belong to Peach-Pit! **

**Kukai: Enjoy! **

_**Chapter 5: Feelings**_

"I..." They both started.

Kukai stared at her honey colered eyes. "I'm sorry. You first.

"No, you first."

He stared at her eyes for a while. His heart was beating pretty fast, and he did thought about Tadase. Just for a moment. But, he knew... Inside.. He can't keep this up anymore. He has to tell Amu. He _**CAN'T**_ store his feelings for her no more. _**NOT**_ after getting this far. _**NOT**_ after realizing it himself. Kukai starts, "Alright. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"THIS. This whole act!" Kukai yelled.

The pinkette twitched by his yell. "Kuk-"

"NO," Kukai stated, "Don't talk. You said it yourself Amu, 'You first.' Well, since I'm first I might as well tell you."

"Tell me what?" She asked all confused.

He stared at her once more. "I know we've been like best friends since the first time we met, literally, but lately.. It's just.. I've been having these.. These mixed feelings." Kukai looks at Amu. He was just about to confess, but the past flew back to him. Tadase. He's Tadase's best friend! His **BROTHER**! What is he doing with.. With Tadase's girl like that!

Amu was starting to get even more confused by the minute. "Mixed feelings, what do you mean?"

Kukai looks at her eyes, yet again.

"No.. I can't do this. I just can't." He stood up. "I'll feel guilty.. Really guilty about it later."

Amu stood up along with him. "Wait! Kukai where are you going!" Kukai stops and looks back.

"It's time to get you home. I've said enough. I really wanna hear what you wanna say too, but.. It's just.. You know. And I think I might know what you will say. It's just I don't wanna feel any guilt anymore then this.." He states. Kukai begins walking and gestures toward Amu to follow.

They reached the middle of the fountain. Amu stopped. Then Kukai stopped. "What is it?" He asked worriedly. Amu beamed, "_**I DON'T GET YOU**_! You wanted to talk so here's the talk! I told you 'You first' which means_** I TALK AFTERWARDS**_! But you never let me even speak my mind! GUILT? What guilt! We're friends! What's more then that? _**WHAT'S SO GUILTY ABOUT BEING FRIENDS**_?"

Kukai turned around to face her. He beamed right back, "You don't get what I mean! You don't know the kind of guilt I'm having right now! To betray my own best friend like this!"

"LIKE WHAT?" She yelled.

Kukai couldn't take it anymore. He had enough. With the way her emotions breathed their way towards him. With the way she looked so daring in the moonlight. With the way he felt about her. The moon was shining brightly. The water in the fountain was glistening lightly.

"You know what," Kukai started, "If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty about this. I just can't take it anymore."

Amu looks up. Kukai made his way towards her. He looked so serious that it frightened her.

"What do you-"

Kukai cups Amu's face and kisses her. More fireworks flutter throughout the sky. The foutain's water exploaded upward. It looked like it was dancing above Kukai and Amu. The park looked as though something magical just happen. It was like Kukai was the knight in shining armor, and she was his princess. It was like one of those magical romance movies where the scene the lovers kiss, the background, and even themselves, appear amazingly beautiful. Kukai didn't kiss in a "I like you" kind of way. Or a "Please go out with me." No. He kissed her _**ever so **_passionately the meaning in the kiss was the fact that this was the person he was going to be with for the rest of his life. The person that he would have kids with. _**THE PERSON**___Kukai doesn't want to lose.. The person who means the world to him... The one he would be giving the wedding ring to. The one... He loves.

The shimmering of the water fountain poured down on the caramel haired boy and the pinkette. They were wet from head to toe. Kukai pulls back from the kiss. Their faces were barely even an inch away from eachother. Both were breathing heavily from the kiss.

"Kukai..." Amu whispers.

"Hinamori... No. Amu. I love you." Kukai conveys.

**Naseka: That's it for Chapter 5! I'm terribly sorry it was so damn short! :[ BUT I left it short for a reason. ;)**

**Ikuto: You know. You're really annoying.**

**Naseka: You know. You're really unpleasant.**

**Ikuto: It's only cause Amu meant for me.**

**Kukai: Wrong. She's meant for me.**

**Amu: Umm..**

**Ikuto: Hush up won't you? REALIZE THAT SHE LOVES-**

***Naseka throws a bowling ball at his head***

**Naseka: Geez... **

**Kukai: I wonder where she gets these things..**

**Naseka: You know Kukai, I wonder about that too.. OH! Guys! Did y'all notice any LINES I used today? If you watch Vampire Diaries you should know one of the scenes written in the chapter today was inspired by my favorite couple in the television series. 3**

**Amu: ...**

**Naseka: Well, get ready for Chapter 6! Bye-Bye! Thanks for all of your support and your patience. See you next time!**

**Amu and Kukai: Bye-Bye! **


	7. Chapter 6

_Bestfriends Turned Into Lovers_

_Chapter 5 Recap:_

Amu had told Kukai to go first in the conversation. He did as he was told, but in the end he just couldn't get the words to come out. Kukai couldn't overcome the guilt of betraying his own bestfriend. How? By loving the same girl he loves. Tadase was like his brother so how could he do such a thing to hurt him like that? Kukai ended the conversation right there and then. He was afraid of what Amu was going to say so he dismissed it and told her that it was time to go home. Amu was obligated to say anything back feeling shocked at his reaction. When they were next to the shimmering fountain Amu stopped. Kukai heard her stop and was worried that something happen so he turns around. Amu beamed at him, screaming, "_**I DON'T GET YOU! **__You wanted to talk so here's the talk! I told you 'you first' which means__** I TALK AFTERWARDS**__! But you never let me even speak my mind! Guilt? What guilt! We're friends! What's more then that? __**WHAT'S SO GUILTY ABOUT BEING FRIENDS**__?_"Kukai who was outraged turned around to face her and beamed back at her. In the end though Amu was still confused about his guilt and protested against him. Kukai had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. The moon was shinging brightly, the fountain's water was glistening still, the wind was hummng a perfect tune, and as for Amu, she looked amazingly beautiful in the moon light. Her emotions breathed through him. That's when Kukai decided that he couldn't keep in his emotions anymore. Which is why he stated, "_You know what.. If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty about this. I just can't take it anymore._" Kukai made his way towards Amu. She was just about to say a remark but was interrupted by Kukai's passionate kiss. The fireworks boomed and hollared through out the sky yet again while the fountain's waters exploded above them, making both Kukai, and Amu, wet from head to toe. He then pulls himself back, but their faces were not even an inch apart. Forhead to forhead, Kukai conveys, "_Hinamori.. No. Amu.. I love you._"

**Naseka: Omg. You guys have to give me credit for the recap. That has to be the longest recap ever.. ;D**

**Utau: I've been wondering...**

**Naseka: Uhhh.. Yes?**

**Utau: When am I going to be in the story...**

**Half the cast: AND ME.**

**Naseka: Patience young grass hoppers.. That's the saying right? Young grass hoppers.. Yea..**

**Amu: Yes Naseka that's what we're all talking about. -.-**

**Naseka: I'm sorry.. You know I have A.D.D. ;D**

**Ikuto: That explains so much.**

**Naseka: Hush up. We made a bet you can't say anything mean!**

**Ikuto: Yea, yea, yea.**

**Kukai: Well isn't this nice? I wonder how long you would last Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: You little-**

**Naseka: Nuh uh, uh. You can't be mean or you'll have to be my slave for a day. That means you will follow my EVERY command.**

**Ikuto: Bet you would like that.**

**Naseka: Of course I would! I need you to do my homework, clean the toilet, and the bathroom. Along with my bed, of course. Haven't cleaned under there in a decade! C:**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Naseka: So I know the last chapter was pretty short, and by pretty I mean it was REALLY, EXTREMELY SHORT... But yea.. Lol. I will try to make this as long as I can! P.S. Please read the ending later! I've got a little surprise for y'all! And by ending I mean the conversation between me and the characters of Shugo Chara! ;D And by surprise I also mean keep a look out for the sentences with *** on them. ;D**

**Amu: Naseka doesn't own us. We belong to Peach-Pit.**

**Kukai: Enjoy the chapter everyone! **

_**Chapter 6: The Kiss**_

"Hinamori... No. Amu.. I love you." Kukai conveys.

"...K..." *******Amu starts but was interrupted by Kukai, yet again.

"It's alright. I know you like Tadase and everything. It's just I had to tell you my feelings before they explode inside of me," He backs up and smiles, "And sorry I stole your first kiss. Now it's time to get you back. For real this time." He then winks at her with his idiotic smile.

Amu couldn't say anything. She was speechless. For the first time in her life, she actually had absolutely nothing to say. She couldn't rub it off and make it like a joke. All she could do was just nod and walk behind him.

Midway back to the train station, it started getting pretty cold, and so they started sharing the enlarge couple scarf, the two had no choice but to walk side by side.

"If it's gonna be like this, I better make the moment last." Kukai thought.

Since he was on the left of Amu he took her left hand into his right hand. She looks down and sees that their hands were connected in a coupley way. *******Kukai just smiles at her look. She knew his feelings by then so she just blushes and walks side by side with Kukai, holding hands. They begin to walk in harmony and rhythm. It was Kukai's idea to ride the train back home. It would've been easier and Amu would'nt get home too late.

They went into the train and sat down. Both were extremely cold once they sat in the train. Both Kukai and Amu snuggled together. Amu had her head on his shoulder and Kukai's head was on hers. Both were looking down blushing just a tad bit.

"It's warm." They both thought.

Amu hoped Kukai wouldn't notice the beating of her heart rate. If he had, he would've commented on it. But she could feel his. It was beating pretty fast at first, and she knew why. Now, it's beating steadily. Both were feeling at ease. Once the warmth got to them, they started feeling sleepy. After a long day like theirs, who wouldn't feel tired? So what did they do? Fell asleep.

"Isn't that sweet? Remember when we were like that? It's too adorable, youth now a day." An old lady stated with her croaked at the comfortable look Kukai and Amu had on their faces. She told this to her husband, of course. He agreed with her and they both smiled. Kukai and Amu were holding hands, and were sleeping ever so peacefully.

Both Kukai and Amu woke up just when the train was about to stop. If they hadn't woken up, then they would've been tripped off to the next town, and that would've been pretty bad in their situation.

They were still drowsy when they got off the bus but they were awake enough to walk back home. Kukai pulls out his cell phone and reads the time. It read 11:25 p.m. Amu was starting to fall asleep again and she had to catch herself before falling. She was surprised when Kukai picked her up into his arms.

"KUKAI!" Amu flushed.

"Well obviously I'm not gonna let you fall to the ground and just sleep. If you're gonna sleep anywhere for the meantime, it's going to be in my arms." Kukai said. She blushed and leaned her head inwards toward his chest for warmth. "This is.. Nice.." Amu whispers. "Sorry, did you say something?" Kukai questions. Amu shakes her head and he just shrugs it off.

When they got to Amu's house he sets her down. Amu rings the doorbell and her mom answers. "Amu! Finally, we were starting to get worried about you!" Her mom shouts.

"Sorry I-"

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. It seems like I lost track of time and well.. Yea." Kukai apologized.

Amu's mom was seemingly surprised at Kukai's interruption. She never expected a boy would provide this kind of attitude. She smiled and was relieved that he got her home safely.

"Well, it's fine. It's just that it's a good thing that you got her home safely." Amu's mom replied, smiling.

Her dad, who was hanging around the corner, had a gloomy aura around him that made everyone notice. "Yes... Thank you for bringing her home safely..." He said.

Kukai fidgeted and Amu sighed. Her mom chuckled a bit at this. Her mom looked out the window and could already tell that it was snowing hard. She looked at Kukai, "No matter how tough this boy is, he would die if he were to go home now. In this weather, that is." Kukai was just about to leave when Amu's mom stopped him. She implyed, "How about you spend the night? The snowing is pouring down hard. It wouldn't be safe for you to go home."

"Thanks for the offer but-"

"No. Sorry, but as a mom, a child's health is the first most important thing. I would worry too much if you were to leave now in this kind of weather. Right, honey?" Amu's mom said and looks toward her dad.

He came around the corner and understood.

"She's right. It'd be bad if you were to walk back home now. Spending the night is completely fine. Well, unless you were to lay a hand on my daughter, then that's another story." He stated with an evil look on his face. Kukai flinched but relaxed when Amu placed her hand on his shoulder. Amu smiles and tells him, "Kukai, don't be dumb now. Don't you have soccer game coming up? And graduation too, you don't want to die anytime soon right?" He sighs and plays along, "Well guess not. I mean, I can't die now. I'm too young!" Everyone in the room laughs. Ami awakens from her slumber from all the noise. She rushes down the stairs and yells, "What's going on? Can't you tell Ami needs her beauty sleep!" Ami looks at Kukai and back at Amu.

"Onii-chan! Is this your boyfriend?" Ami smiles and rushes down the stairs and checks out Kukai. She stares for severeal minutes and finally concludes, "Approved!"

*******Amu hurries and explains, "Ami, he is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Then why'd you bring him back! Ami is suspicious!"

Amu blushes and Ami hollars, "You're blushing too! HE IS TOO YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Amu sensed her father in the backgroud, again with his gloomy aura.

*******"Boyfriend... Boyfriend... My Amu-chan... Boyfriend.."

"Honey, she has to grow up someday." Her mom patted her dad and he bursted into his tears. Amu sighs and Kukai laughs.

Amu's mom comes over and pats Kukai on his shoulder, "You can wear Papa's clothes that he doesn't use for now while we go and dry yours. Don't worry, we'll get the ones that would fit."

"Thank you so much. I owe you guys one!" Kukai smiles.

"No, it's thanks for bringing home our daughter home safely. And since we don't have a guest room, considering it is now Ami's, would you mind spending the night in Amu's?" Her mom asks.

"SPENDING THE NIGHT.. IN AMU'S ROOM!" Her dad roars and Amu blushes. Amu's mom turns toward her husband, "Of course. Do you expect him to sleep in the freezing living room? I think not." She turns back around but once Amu's dad was about to say something, she turns back around towards him with an evil glare, "Anymore objections?" He gulps and says, "No..."

"Well then it's settled. Sweetheart please go get something for.. Kukai is it?" Midori asks.

_(A/N: Yes, Amu's mother's name is Midori. I did some research before staring my fanfiction, just in case I needed the names. Amu's dad's name will be coming up next.)_

"Y-yes..." Kukai replied.

"Well, Kukai, please follow Tsumugu and get changed. Then I'll go and dry up your clothes. Once you're finished changing I'll have hot cocoa in the kitchen for you to have, along with Amu. Amu, you go and change too. Actually, while you're at it, please go ahead and use the shower. Amu, you need to take one too. We don't want you two to get sick from the weather. Now, after you're finished with everything I'll have your hot cocoa in the kitchen. And-"

"I WANT HOT COCOA TOO!" Ami screeched.

"Ami, you need to get back to bed." Amu's mom replied and picks her up.

"NO. AMI WANTS HOT COCOA!" Ami starts throwing a tantrum and Amu's mom tells her that she will make her one tomrorow morning and goes up the stairs to Ami's room.

"Well, duty calls.. Or should I say shower?" Kukai jokes, "Alright... That was pretty cheesy."

Amu laughs and watches Kukai go with her father before going upstairs to her own room.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Daichi, we're back!" Amu hollars.

They awake from their slumber and flew slowly towards Amu.

"Where's Kukai...?" Daichi asked, half asleep.

"You guys are spending the night. Kukai's going to go take a shower and get changed. You can go back to sleep now. Just wanted to let everyone know." Amu smiles.

"Amu-chi... Waking us up for something like this.. We could've found out in the morning." Ran said.

"Goodnight..." Miki says and all the chara flies back to their mini house and goes back to their slumber.

"Geez," Amu thought, "Atleast they didn't ask what happened between me and Kukai." Amu then blushes remembering his kiss.

_**"It's alright. I know you like Tadase and everything. It's just I had to tell you my feelings before they explode inside of me," He backs up and smiles, "And sorry I stole your first kiss..."**_

__She touches her lips. "Of course you'd be sorry.. It is my first kiss..." Amu blushes even more and then shakes her head. She goes to her closet and grabs some pjs and heads to the bathroom.

_**Meanwhile in the shower with Kukai...**_

_ Shhhhhhhh... Shhhhh... Shhhhhhhh..._

Kukai stands still in the shower, embracing every warmth from each droplet of water.

"Ahhhhh.. This is nice."

He relaxes and pulls his head up as the water splashes on his face. For a while he stays in that position, but then he moves his head back down to where the water was rinsing his caramel hair. Kukai closes his eyes and thinks back to the kiss. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"I'm one step ahead of you now, Tadase. I'm not giving up so soon, Little Prince," Kukai quietly states, "Let the war begin." He then looks up and smiles. As the water drips down his bare chest and muscles he looks up and smiles. "I will win Amu."

Kukai turns off the shower and wraps himself with a white towel. He comes out and had no idea where his clothes were. He comes out of the bathroom and walks downstairs, shirtless, with just a towel around his lower body. Amu's dad was just about to go back upstairs and told Kukai that since the bathroom door was locked, he left Kukai's clothes in Amu's room. Just before he was about to head up the stairs the phone rang. Amu's mom answered it and he could tell from her look that there was an emergency.

"Alright... Me and Tsumugu are coming." She hangs up and walks over to her husband.

"Go get Ami and get ready too." She tells him.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Mom's in the hospital... She had a stroke"

"Wait.. Yours? Or mine..."

"Mine. Go get Ami. Hurry." Midori orders.

"What about Amu? And Kukai too. Are we bringing them along?" Tsumugu asks.

The mother thought about it for a bit. She noticed Kukai was around the corner, so he must've heard the whole conversation. She tells her husband that they will be leaving the two at home. Tsumugu was worried at first, considering he's leaving his daughter home alone with a boy, but he looks at Kukai and could tell he wouldn't do anything bad to her, so he agreed. Midori walks over to Kukai, "Kukai. As you've heard, there's an emergency at the hospital that we have to go to. It's a shame that the hospital isn't close, but it's also a good thing it's Christmas Break cosidering we don't have to worry about Amu going to school until next month."

"Hold on, where is this hospital you're going to?" Kukai asks, along with a worried expression.

Midori places a hand on his shoulder, "It's 2 towns from here. So it's pretty far. We won't be home for a while. I hope you can take care of Amu for us until we're back."

"Why can't you take Amu with you?" Kukai questions.

"It's a critical moment, and we don't have time to plan out everything perfectly. And plus, it's Christmas Break and Amu-chan and you guys probably made some fun plans, no?" Midori replies.

"Please take care of my daughter until we get home. No funny buisness **OR ELSE.**" Tsumugu states.

Kukai thought about it for a second and tells them, "Alright. You can rely on me." He gives them his signature thumbs up. They smile and head to get Ami.

Amu was still in the shower before they left.

"I have your hot cocoa on the kitchen table. It's a shame I can't make some for Ami tomorrow morning, like I promised, but she'll get over it. The emergency call is on the fridge. But wouldn't you mind her spending the next couple of days at your place? I hope you wouldn't mind." Amu's mom asks.

"Of course not! I'll just ask my brothers." Kukai replies back with a grin.

"Thank you Kukai. Living here by yourselves is too dangerous. We're leaving now, tell Amu what happened for us." She told him and then they left. Kukai heard the engine of the car start and when it all went silent was when he noticed that they left. He walked back up the stairs and noticed that Amu was still in the shower.

Women.. How long does it take them to shower?" He chuckled and sighed. It's already been close to 30 minutes so he's supposing Amu is about to finish.

"Amu!" Kukai yelled.

"What!" She yelled back.

"Your mom and dad are leaving town for a couple of days and they entrusted me with you! So you'll be staying at my place starting tomorrow!"

"Ehhhh! What happend!"

"There was an emergency with your grandma, they'll be back soon so don't worry!" Kukai said.

"Well.. Alright..." Amu murmered.

He walked to Amu's room. It took him a while since he hasn't been to her house except for that one time, but he found his way. Kukai was still drenched and wet from head to toe. He still had the towel wrapped around him.

"Ahhh geez. Now where'd he put those clothes.." He mumbled. Kukai then heard the door knob turn over. He jumps, surprised, and then saw Amu. She had her pjs on, but she was drying her hair with the towel in her hands. Amu's eyes widened and she blushed.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry!" Amu cried.

Kukai busts out laughing.

"It's alright! It's alright! It's not like I'm showing any extreme cleavage." Kukai jokes.

Amu walks over, grabs a pillow, and throws it at him. "Geez! You!" She then starts laughing. Amu abruptly stops and stares at him. Kukai, who was still shirtless and still had the towel wrapped, looks up. He then smiles after seeing Amu gazing at his bare chest.

"He's pretty well fit.." Amu thought.

"Oi. Stop staring, it's giving me goose bumps, Miss Pervert." Kukai interrupts her train of thought and winked.

"What- I-I wasn't staring!" Amu argues.

"Really? Cause it looked like you wanted some!" Kukai laughs.

"Kukai!" Amu runs toward Kukai with another pillow and hits him with it. Kukai then hits her back with the pillow she tossed at him. In the middle of their laughter and pillow fight, Amu slips.

"Ahh!" Amu screams. She grabs Kukai's arm to steady herself, but fails.

_**THUMP!**_

__They both landed on Amu's bed. Kukai was on top of her and they're now face-to-face. Kukai moves closer and closer. Amu didn't notice at first but then once she did she tried to push him off.

"Oi. Kukai..."

He takes both of her hands and locks it above her head in case she was going to use the other one to escape.

"Amu," he started, "I already told you.. That I know you like Tadase and all, and there might not be a chance for me..."

Amu saw pain in his eyes, but then they grew stronger, more different. It wasn't pain anymore, but determination. As Kukai's wet hair drips onto her face, as his eyes locked onto hers, and even though the whole situation of him being on top of her, half naked even, she couldn't think of anything else but the words he was going to say next.

"But," his eyes looks sharper, "I'm not going to give up. Not now, not tomorrow, not a year after today. **NOT** until you're **MINE.**"

"Kukai.." Amu murmers.

"I know your dad said no funny buisness.. But.."

**Naseka: Chapter 6 completo! Well.. I'm not taking Spanish in High School right now.. I'm taking French.. Anywho! Sorry for the long wait guys! I know it's been a while but I had Senior Directs, UIL auditions (which I got in), and I had some exams to take. 2 I got a 100 on and 1 I got a 99 on! How awesome is that? Still depressed that the seniors I know are leaving... :c **

**Ikuto: Nerd.**

**Naseka: That's not being a nerd. It's called being smart. Well, since it's summer I have more time focusing on my fanfic! **

**Kukai: Alright!**

**Naseka: Yup! So anyways. I don't know if that was long or not, because I have the new Microsoft Word Pad and this thing doesn't really show me how many pages worth of typing I did... Sadly.. BUT. Back to the good news! The reason as to why I told y'all to look out for the *** was because I found pictures of them! Which means, you can go to my profile and look at my information box and see these pictures. In case you didn't know, these pictures give you a better image on what the story looks like! It's like one of the figurative language, imagery, and I use imagery a lot in my stories, and just to make it better I added pictures! I love letting y'all see the images yourselves. So if you watched out for the *** then you're awesome! And if you didn't :(**

**Amu: Why should they look out for them?**

**Naseka: I just told you why.. BUT ALSO BECAUSE THERE IS ONE SPECIAL PICTURE IN THIS THAT WOULD MAKE ALL KUKAMU FANS SQUEAL WITH JOY. SO UNTIL THEN, AU REVOIR! ;D**

**Utau: Chapter 7 will be here soon.**

**Yaya: And don't forget to check out the cover of the fanfic: Bestfriends Turned Into Lovers!**

**Kukai: Mmm. Naseka did a pretty good job with the cover!**

**Whole Cast: Au revoir!**


End file.
